


His Mage

by SkyressWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressWrites/pseuds/SkyressWrites
Summary: After Chateau Haine Hawke was a bit more distant, then the other Hawke's show up at Fenris' door.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	His Mage

Since they had returned from Chateau Haine, Hawke had been laying low. Fenris wasn’t having his regular visits in the morning anymore, no reading lessons at his home. The only time he saw the mage was when he went to the Hawke Estate. Leandra appeared more uneased every time he made the effort. A little part of him hoped Hawke had taken their small talk at the Chateau seriously, but he also knew better. Something had to be off with his mage. As Fenris was preparing to leave with the book Hawke had lent him the last time he was over, loud banging started on his door. He had half the mind to ignore the banging, probably one of the guards that Aveline couldn’t divert. 

He would have continued preparing to leave if Carver’s shouting hadn’t followed the next lot of banging. He quickly stashed the small hardcover book into his pocket and picked up his long sword, swinging the large weapon up and onto this back. 

Fenris rushed down the steps taking two out of time. Just as the banging once again started, he opened the door to Carver and a distraught Leandra. Before the elf could open his mouth, Leandra grabbed his arm. He was only able to hold back the flinch because of the shock that soon replaced the uncomfortable feeling with the words that left her mouth.  
“They took him, they took Garret”. Fenris stood shocked, struggling to process the words. Garret Hawke was Kirkwall’s Champion, why would the Templars risk taking him when they knew the city would riot should something happen to the mage. 

“Are you certain they were Templars?” Fenris said this while mainly looking at Carver, the other Hawke nodded his head. “I had heard they didn’t like my brother, but I thought nothing of it, there aren’t many Templars who do actually like him. But they went missing after going on a patrol but that was for the higher-ups to worry about, so I didn’t hear more after that”. Fenris nodded slowly. “So that means they have the knowledge of Templars and yet are common thugs, lovely” sarcasm filled his voice.  
Leandra tightened her hold on his arm slightly, the elf looked back to her. “Fenris please I beg you, get my son back. I cannot lose another, I just can’t”. He nodded at her and looked to Carver, the male nodding without needing the words. “Mother and I will wait at the estate, hopefully by some small miracle he’s already annoyed them too much and they’ve set him free”.

Leandra thanked Fenris profusely, Carver began to lead his mother back to the home. The elf leaned against the archway of his door; he pressed his hands into his face. A shaky sigh escaped him. He shook his head, stepping forward and closing the door behind him. He quickly secured his blade to his back better and took off at a brisk walk, heading straight to the hanged man. Fenris hoped the others would be there, they did have a scheduled game off wicked grace that day.

As Fenris passed through the crowd, ignoring the protests when he would bump into others his thoughts plagued him with every step he took. What had they done to Hawke, better yet has Hawke antagonized them in some way? His pace picked up as he reached low town. He turned the corner and saw the Hanged Man insight. He almost ran to the door in order to get there sooner.

He opened the door to the tavern and stepped inside, he scanned the room and saw Isabela at the bar with Merrill. Merrillwaved at him and said something to Isabela, who also turned to him and had begun to raise her arm to wave as well but stopped. He must have looked more worried then he thought if she already noticed. Isabela nodded her head towards Varric’s room and must have said something to the other elf as the two women began to make their way across the room themselves. 

Fenris began to make his way across the room himself, Merrill had taken a seat next to Anders. Isabela held the door open for him and closed it behind him. She placed a soft hand on his arm as if meant to comfort him. Varric looked up from the deck of cards he held, a smile on his face till he looked at Fenris. The laughter and jokes died down quickly. 

He froze for a moment; he didn’t know how to use the words needed. Donnic stood as well and placed a hand on his other arm, Isabela taking a seat as he did. “Leandra and Carver stopped by before I got here- “he froze mid-sentence. He swallowed before continuing. “They said that Hawke has been taken, from what little Carver knew their ex-Templars”. The room was still, silent. No one seemed to know what to say. Fenris shifted where he was standing, Donnic’s hand falling from his arm.

“Where are they now?” Aveline finally breaking the silence that had taken over the room. “Carver took Leandra back to the estate; his plan was to stay with her until any news was received”. Aveline nodded and stood, Donnic standing as well. “Donnic and I will go back to the keep, we’ll start notifying the patrols and keep it on the down low as possible”, Donnic nodded “we’ll also stop by and have a chat with Cullen, he should know who Carver was talking about and hopefully we can get somewhere with that”. With that both guards left the room, silence once again taking over the group. Varric sighed loudly, “I’ll go start writing letters to some contacts and start sending out stuff to the gangs, can pay them if they decide to be painful” Varric stood, grabbed his cards and went into a separate section of his room, sitting down at the other desk and picking up his quill. The only sound in the room now the scratching of the quill on paper. 

Isabela stood, “well guess that leaves Broody, Blondie, Choir Boy and I to do some rounds” she looked towards Merrill a soft smile on her face. “Kitten how about you go stay with Carver and his mother, I’m sure they would appreciate you being with them”. Merrill nodded and quickly left the room. Isabela looked towards Fenris. “Let’s get going, we have some people to scare and a little birdie to find”. The other two men stood and followed Isabela as she left the room. Varric looked up from his paper, “don’t worry too much broody, knowing Chuckles he has already annoyed them to the point they want him gone”. For some reason, the reassurance didn’t help to ease his worry.

Weeks. It had been weeks since anyone had seen or heard anything from Garret Hawke. By now the city had learnt that their Champion was missing. Some of Kirkwall’s citizens were terrified, some took it as an opportunity. It sparked more outrage between the mages and Templars, not being helped that it was known information that ex-Templars had assisted in the kidnapping of their beloved Champion. 

Fenris hadn’t slept much since receiving the news, feeling more exhausted, stressed and concerned with each passing day. Leandra had gotten quieter, barely managing a hello to anyone, even her own son. She had invited Fenris to stay at the estate while Hawke was missing, which he took up. Hawke’s scent was slowing disappearing from the bed. Fenris woke up hyperventilating the few times he managed to fall asleep instead of passing out. 

It was made worse that they had no idea where to even begin looking. It was as if Garret Hawke just disappeared, not a trace being left behind. Their gang had taken to going to hideouts they had been to before or new ones they hadn’t been to yet. They would all try and make Fenris stay behind but every time he would just sling his sword on and begin walking there. Once he even went by himself because the others had been too tired, that resulted in a lecture from Anders which almost turned into an even worse argument. Fenris found it almost amusing, after that the mage and him had begun to get along better, he knew Hawke would be happy about if he was there to see it. But he wasn’t. 

The elf lay in the large bed, his hand stretched out in front of him. He was looking at the red cloth he kept wrapped around his wrist, remember how embarrassed Hawke was to give it to him. He insisted for the elf to have it. He slowly pulled himself up from the bed, walking over to the table in the corner. Picked up his shirt and managed to place it over his hand just as the door was burst open. There Carver panted and bent over before Fenris was able to question him, “we have a sighting, somewhere in High Town, everyone’s already spread out”. With those words Fenris grabbed his sword, strapped it on and ran past Carver, he was out of the house as fast as he could manage. He managed to hear Carver and Leandra talking before he took off. 

He started in the direction of the keep but stopped. If there was a sighting Hawke would have made his way to his home already, Carver hadn’t mentioned anyone with him. So, shouldn’t Hawke go straight to his home? Where he knew at the very least his brother and mother would be. Fenris started to make his way to his mansion, maybe Hawke wasn’t sure it was safe? His next place to go would be the keep or his place, he would have known by now if he had made it to the keep.

Thoughts still plagued Fenris’ mind as he ran to his mansion. He stopped just outside the door. Something made him pause, he wasn’t sure what. The elf took a deep breath. He turned the nob to the door and opened it. As he closed the door behind him, he surveyed what he could see. Nothing appeared out of place, no blood on the floor no knocked over anything. 

He made his ways up the stairs but halted. He could hear the fire crackling. He hadn’t been here since he received the news, someone else had to be here. Fenris picked up a brisk pace to the room he could hear the fire. 

A breath escaped him as he entered the room. He knew the man standing there. The male was standing there in his casual clothing. Some small tears covered the clothing, but he appeared relatively unharmed. A wave of emotions flooded the elf, his mage was safe, his love was safe. He began to step toward him a hand reaching out to Hawke. “Are you ok? No one’s seen or heard anything in weeks we were all worried. Leandra-“he stopped mid-sentence. Something wasn’t right, his Hawke by now would have turned around and swept him into a hug or dipped him into a kiss. Unease filled Fenris.

“Hawke is something wrong?” he let his hand fall to his side, now only a few steps away from the mage, he still hadn’t reacted. Just as Fenris was about to ask him again, Hawke turned. As Hawke now faced him, Fenris couldn’t begin to put into words what he felt. He froze. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He found out it so hard to believe what he was seeing. 

Fenris reached out to the man in front of him, still no emotion being returned. “No. No, they couldn’t, not you, No.” Fenris’ voice broke as he spoke. He just couldn’t grasp what he was seeing. What he could feel as he ghosted his fingers over the sunburst mark now on his mage’s forehead. He held Garret’s face in his hands. Still no reaction. He desperately hoped beyond anything that Garret would somehow start being himself. 

Fenris felt his cheeks become wet. Tears. He leaned forward and placed his head on the other’s shoulder. His body shook. He knew what the mark meant, knew how much Garret feared it even if he never said it out loud. He knew how uneasy the tranquil made Garret when they would see them when they had to go to the Gallows.

Fenris looked back up to Garret. “I will find a way to undo this, this I promise you. I will find a way to fix this no matter what it takes. And I swear to you Garret Hawke, I will make whoever did this pay”. Fenris’ markings flared, whoever did this to Garret, his mage, his love. Will regret the day they made Garret Hawke their victim. He will make sure that those who dared to harm him, will experience fear like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first work I've uploaded. Please tell me what you guys think and how I could improve my writing. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
